An electronic device may utilize a printed circuit board (PCB) to electrically couple components of a circuit using signal traces. A PCB includes a ground planes separated from signal traces via a dielectric layer, wherein the ground plane(s) may comprise either a solid sheet of conductive material or a pattern of conductive material.